Scalpels 'n Roses
by High Gaurdian
Summary: This takes place After the shooting. Mark meets one dangerous woman. Will they end up saving each other or the complete opposite?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy and I am writing this purely for entertainment.**

**Some things will be different. This will take place a couple of days after the shooting. Mark does not have a daughter, so no Sloan. Mark does not have a relationship with Callie (or a one-night stand for that matter) so no baby there either.**

**I'm going to mix a few things up yes. Mark sleeps with Amelia a week after the shooting (nothing comes from it) and Lexi gets upset but Mark's feelings towards her has gotten less and less.**

**Alex is slowly recovering but after a month, he is allowed back for a couple of hours but nothing that will put to much strain on his health. He's nicer towards Mark for helping to save his life, but he isn't with Lexi anymore.**

Chapter 1

It has been five weeks since the shooting and the hospital was still recovering. Nurses were still jumpy and doctors tried hiding their worries. They've too many of their own and the wounds were still raw. Some were still trying to recover from physical wounds and others were denying their emotional wounds.

Dr. Miranda Bailey stood watching over the entrance of the hospital, gathering her thoughts before she headed back to the pit to wait out the rest of her shift. She was quiet and heard the people bustling about beneath her.

"Happy that your shift is almost over?" Mark asked from next to her. At first she didn't answer him, but after a few moments of silence, she turned to him.

"After what happened, I have to keep reminding myself that everything is alright. That I couldn't have done anything different. But damnit I still can't make peace with it. It's so bad, I'm even standing here talking to you of all people," she turned to walk away when he quietly spoke.

"You are not alone," he said before he himself left to go check up on a patient.

Bailey frowned and stared outside to the darkening sky, wondering if maybe talking about what happened would do her any good. She shook her head and quickly made her way down to the pit.

Both doctors hoping for peace in their chaotic lives. Unbeknownst to them, peace will not come just yet.

It was a relatively quiet night at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital, with only a handful of emergencies coming in and none all that serious. Mark was busy signing of on the last of his patients' charts when his pager went off, he was needed in the pit.

Rushing to the nearest elevator, quite a few others joined him, including three ER nurses, Callie, Yang and Avery.

Entering the pit, numerous medical personnel were running around. Mark, along with the other doctors who arrived, made their way to where the chief was at the bay. He was already dresses and faced them.

"There was a bombing at the harbor. They are bringing in five so far. We'll handle them as they come. But there's a code black on everybody being brought in. They cannot be released until the Feds cleared them," he said with a serious expression on his face.

Mark raised an eyebrow, "What's with all the cloak and dagger?" The Chief looked at him with a troubled expression, Mark felt a cold feeling seeping into every cell in his body.

Nothing more was said as at that moment Teddy came up to join them and the first two ambulances pulled in.

An hour later, Mark was busy suturing a male patient's face and neck, the patient still under but being close to waking up after Yang did some minor work to the damage he sustained over his heart. Mark would normally not wait this long to do the sutures, but he was busy before with an older male who had shrapnel in his torso and neck, his face sustaining only minor damage thanks to a helmet.

The man he was working on was about 27 years old and whilst he wasn't built like a football player, he was lean and muscular. He was bold and had some tribal design tattoos on both his arms.

Mark was just finishing up when the door to the room opened. He could see a nurse looking apologetically At him, before her face was obscured by two large men, dressed in fatigues, armed to the teeth entering the room. Before Mark made a wise ass comment, he remembered what the chief had said about the code black surrounding the situation.

He stepped forward, "Evening, I'm Dr. Sloan. I was just finishing up here, if there is anything else I can help you with, please let me know." They greeted him respectful enough and as he made his way out of the room, he could hear Yang ranting down the hall that she was kicked out of her patient's room for some "idiot" to ask a few questions.

He walked over to the nurses station where Karev was sitting like a good boy, except the cocky smirk on his face ruined the good boy image.

"So what did I miss?" Mark asked Alex as he went to stand next to him. Alex briefly turned to look at Mark before looking back down the hall to where Yang was throwing a fit.

"Well seeing that I'm not doing much other than filing, I'll do the nurses' other job, gossiping. From what I gathered, one of the patients who came in, is part of a terrorist group. Not sure which one though," Alex said. Mark raised an eyebrow, "And what else is going on? Because I'm sure Yang isn't shitting her pants over her shoes being ruined?"

Alex pointed to the room where Yang was ranting at, "The man in there, you worked on him earlier, is with the Feds. Two suits and a blonde bombshell are in there now with another soldier asking him questions."

Mark gave a low whistle, "Blondebombshell?" Alex huffed, "Try Victoria Secret model type bombshell. Except she's dressed all in black, heeled boots and looks colder than cold!"

Just as Alex finished talking, the door opened and out came the most gorgeous woman Mark has ever seen. As his eyes found her dark green eyes, she looked at him and gave him a coy smile. She walked past them, one of the suits walking next to her into the room where Mark's last patient was, the two soldiers coming out soon after. The door closed firmly behind them.

Alex looked over at Mark and laughed, "Dude, you should see your face!" Mark glared at him before starting on the chart he had of the last patient, the man who now held the blonde's attention.

He was just handing the chart over to Alex when an earth shattering scream followed by a string of curse words, clearly aimed at a woman, came from the room. Mark and Alex stared wide eyed at the direction of the noise.

The chief came running down the hallway before he was stopped by the armed soldiers. Out of nowhere another suit appeared behind the chief. Richard turned around and saw the man, one who didn't even blink at the seething doctor in front of him.

"What the hell is going on?! That's a patient in there! This is my hospital and I demand an explanation!" The screams from inside the room could be heard once more.

"The only explanation you can have is that we are doing our jobs, ensuring the safety of not just ourselves, but of thousands. Tonight an incomplete partial bomb made by the man in that room went off, killing some of my people and injuring some. Not to mention the damage caused to property. We will take any means necessary to find the rest of his partners before they continue without him. Even if that meant he has to suffer now," the man said in a take-no-prisoners tone.

Richard looked at the man, his mouth slightly open.

"Before more is said, every person here tonight will sign the oath to secrecy that will be given to them. There will be NO exceptions," the man said. His dark black eyes daring the chief to speak against him.

A final scream came from inside the room, a blood curling scream before it was abruptly ended. Moments later the door opened and the fed came out before he was followed by the woman who was drying her hands with paper towels.

The man who spoke to Richard, looked at her, "Did you get what we need?" Her cold green eyes found the man's black eyes. She nodded and walked past, the others falling in behind them. As she passed where Mark and Alex were standing, her eyes found Mark's blue eyes and she subtly winked at him before continuing.

Mark was still looking down the corridor she disappeared down when he heard one of the nurses screaming, turning around he saw her rush to a dustbin to throw up. The chief stood in the door leading to the room. His face blank as he said, "Get a body bag in here."

Mark groaned next to Alex, "I spent precious time on those sutures!" Alex looked over at Mark, shook his head and left Mark standing there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'll try update Joined Souls at some point. Exams coming up though. The other stories and possibly even JS are up for adoption.**

**review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sad news guys. All my stories are up for adoption. I lost all inspiration for them and I really don't have time for them - I am final year law and after turning down a very prominent law clerk position for something else, I kind of have a bullseye on my back. I will be back in future but as of now, I cannot continue writing. So if anyone wants one of my stories, give me a heads up!


End file.
